


Das Blind Date des Grauens?

by Mickibooo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Deutsch | German, F/F, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickibooo/pseuds/Mickibooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wird von seiner Ex zu einem Blind-Date gezwungen.<br/>Tragisch für ihn ist, dass sie das Ganze vorher mit Pansy geplant hat, denn nun trifft Harry auf seinem Date die so ziemlich letzte Person, die er erwartet hätte.<br/>Draco Malfoy.<br/>Kann das gut gehen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Blind Date des Grauens?

Harry ließ sich auf sein Sofa fallen und starrte seine Ex-Freundin entsetzt an.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Ginny, oder? Komm, sag mir, dass das nicht dein Ernst ist!", er schüttelte den Kopf und versteckte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Komm schon Harry, nur ein Mal, dann lass ich dich auch in Ruhe.", versuchte Ginny Weasley, Quidditch Korrespondentin beim Tagespropheten und Harrys Ex, ihn zu überreden.

„Das hast du das letzte Mal auch gesagt und zwei Tage später hast du versucht mich mit deiner ruhmhungrigen Freundin aus der Redaktion zu verkuppeln."  
Ginny hatte wenigstens den Anstand schuldig zu gucken, als sie murmelte „Ja, okay, vielleicht war Jess nicht die beste Wahl für dich aber-"  
„Nicht die beste Wahl? Ginny, sie hat mich gefragt wann wir endlich ins Bett steigen können, weil sie doch in zwei Stunden den Termin bei Rita Skeeter hatte."

Der ehemalige Gryffindor sah sie mit einem Kopfschütteln an. „Das war das schrecklichste Date, dass ich jemals gehabt habe."

Ginny sah resigniert zu Boden. „Ich verspreche dir; dieses Mal läuft alles richtig. Ich hab dir sogar einen Mann rausgesucht."  
Nun musste Harry schmunzeln. Es war zwar nicht der Grund für ihre Trennung, aber es hatte Ginny schon sehr geschockt, als er ihr beichtete, dass er bisexuell ist und vor allem, dass er eher auf Männer als auf Frauen steht.

„Okay, aber wenn es dieses Mal nicht klappt, dann lässt du es ganz sein, versprochen?"

Ginny nickte mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Versprochen.", sagte sie und fügte hinzu.

„Du wirst eh kein nächstes brauchen, nachdem du dieses hattest."

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Versprich mir nichts, was du nicht halten kannst."  
Insgeheim war er aber sehr interessiert. Wer könnte dieser Mann sein, bei dem Ginny dachte, er wäre perfekt für ihn?

In einer ganz anderen Ecke der Stadt, sah Draco Malfoy begeistert zu seiner besten Freundin, Pansy Parkinson. Nachdem die Slytherin endlich über ihn hinweggekommen war, hatten die beiden sich angefreundet und es war schnell klar, dass sie perfekt für einander waren, nur halt nicht im romantischen Sinne.

Draco könnte nicht jeden Tag mit Pansys Stimme und ihrer neu gefundenen Leidenschaft für Muggelschauspieler leben, obwohl er zugeben musste, das dieser Johnny Depp schon kein schlechter Anblick war.

Pansy hingegen würde nie damit klarkommen, was für ein ordentlicher Mensch Draco war, aber das tat hier und jetzt nichts zur Sache.

„Ein Blind-Date, Pansy?", fragte der Blonde, „Was für eine ausgezeichnete Idee!"

Bevor Pansy jedoch zustimmen konnte, runzelte Draco die Stirn.

„Du hast aber einen Muggel ausgewählt, richtig?", fragte er.  
Seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts hatte Draco keinen einzigen Zauberer mehr ausgeführt, zu stark war die Angst vor Ablehnung, die er schon nur aufgrund seines Namens von vielen bekam.

Draco hasste es. Er hasste, das die Leute ihn wegen seines Namens verurteilten.

Ja, was seine Familie und auch was er getan hatte, war nicht richtig gewesen aber er hatte sich gebessert nur schien das niemanden auch nur ein wenig zu interessieren.

Wenn er das Haus verließ wurde er voll Hass angestarrt und nach einem nicht allzu tollen Vorfall auf dem Nachhauseweg, entschied sich Draco dafür nie wieder nachts oder spät abends das Haus zu verlassen.

Pansy seufzte leise und sah ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln an. „Nein, kein Muggel." sagte sie, und sofort begann sich Panik in Dracos Augen zu verbreiten.

Die Reinblüterin legte ihm vorsichtig die Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Hey, mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist jemand, von dem ich weiß, dass er dich nicht wegen des Krieges verurteilen wird."

Draco schnaufte leise. „So jemanden gibt es überhaupt noch?", fragte er und Pansy sah ihn mit Unverständnis in ihrem Ausdruck an.

„Natürlich, du Idiot. Mehr als du denkst, nur das du dich schmollend verziehst anstatt dass du versuchst jemanden zu finden, der dich akzeptiert."

Draco seufzte und nickte. „Okay, aber wenn es so aussieht, als ob er anfängt ein Arsch zu sein, verschwinde ich."

Pansy lachte. „Von mir aus, nur kann ich dir versprechen, dass du das nicht wirst."

Draco Malfoy schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Dann komm endlich, ich muss wissen was ich Anziehen soll.", sagte er und Pansy folgte ihm in sein Zimmer, ein wissendes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, das wäre dann das erste Kapitel. Gedanken, Vorschläge, Verbesserungen?  
> Ist es so in Ordnung? Sollte ich weiterschreiben?
> 
> Micki :3


End file.
